Field
The present specification generally relates to displaying information pertaining to captured content and to processing captured content and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing for display hierarchical views of content organization nodes associated with captured content and for determining organizational identifiers for captured content.
Technical Background
A team of users may review a variety of content and/or documents in order to perform a task, such as information collection, legal research, or the like. As the users of the team review multiple pieces of content, the users may wish to capture content from several of the sources for later review or analysis. It may be difficult for the users to recall how various pieces of captured content are classified or relate to other pieces of captured content, particularly when a variety of content is captured for later use. It may also be difficult and cumbersome for the users to organize such captured content. Furthermore, it may be difficult for each user of team to keep track of content captured by other members of the team and understand how the content captured by the team is related. Even in a context in which only a single user captures content from a variety of sources, it may be difficult for the user to recall how various pieces of captured content are classified or relate to other pieces of captured content.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems and methods for providing for display hierarchical views of content organization nodes associated with captured content and for determining organizational identifiers for captured content.